


Out of my mind

by Al1ceM0n5ter



Category: JAMES PATTERSON - Fandom, Kiss the girls
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Rape, Suicide, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al1ceM0n5ter/pseuds/Al1ceM0n5ter
Summary: I must warn you that this is probably my darkest fan fic I ever written, I saw the film Kiss the Girls and try to read the book but never finished got too mess up for me and yet I wrote this.
Relationships: Nicholas Ruskin (Kiss the girls) / reader





	Out of my mind

Few days ago he told me:  
“You're here to fall in love, to experience love. But now I need you to listen very carefully, and take what I say very seriously, alright? Don't try to escape. Don't cry out for help. Now I'll do what I can to help you not break these rules, but if you do, you will really disappoint me. There now. See. That didn't hurt did it? Don't worry. You're with Casanova.”  
explaining his rules to me as he is sedating me.

Now I’m hugged my knees curl up tight with a blanket wrap around myself in the corner my cell on the hard cold ground. I rock myself humming a song that I don’t recall knowing before but not wanting to think too hard or face reality just stay inside my mind where it’s safe and nothing bad happens.

I must have feel asleep since I awoke to Casanova groping me all over with his hands, I keep my eyes shut and inhale deep breaths telling myself “this is ok” over and over until I felt a stab in my virgin hole and I scream in pain and like that I’m back to reality. I couldn’t stop screaming and I beat my fists against his chest until I back out.

Next day awoke to see my face with black eye and a sore lip, my entire body covered in bruises and bite marks. I hiss in pain as I try to give myself a body wash at the basin. I stare at myself in the mirror suddenly I saw red and punch the mirror, breaking it and cutting my hand. Without thinking I grab the largest piece of broken mirror and drove it into my stomach deep and pull it out and there were so much blood. I walk to my bed and lay there waiting to die.


End file.
